


Doing Time

by Sythia



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Control, Cunnilingus, F/M, Handcuffs, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sythia/pseuds/Sythia
Summary: When you suggested something a little more unorthodox, Gavin damn near ran for his life.Will he give in and let you play or your fantasy?**Join our 18+ discord https://discord.gg/sn45jhB ***





	Doing Time

After a long, eventful day at work you want nothing more than to spend the night in your boyfriend’s arms. You unlock your apartment door, click on the light and shuffle in. Kicking your shoes off, you drop onto the couch and pull out your phone. No messages. No calls. It has been five days since you’ve heard from him.

  
“He’s probably on a mission.” You mumble to yourself.

  
You lift the phone to your ear after dialing his number, hoping he answers.

  
_Ring. Ring. Ring._

  
As the ringing went on your hopes of him answering slowly dies away.

  
“You’ve reached Gavin, I’m not a-” His voice rings through the speaker.

  
You end the call, not even letting his voicemail message finish. How many have you left him? At least one a day. Sometimes two if you were really missing him.

  
You begrudgingly stumble into the kitchen to get started on your dinner. Leaning against the counter, you let your mind drift to the last time you saw him. The last conversation the two of you had. You smile remembering how red his face went when you asked him if he’d handcuff you one day.

  
_“You look so sexy in your uniform.” You said, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer. “You should handcuff me sometime. Pretend to be a naughty corrupt cop. It’ll be fun.”_

  
Gavin was too stunned to reply, you remembered. He just muttered something about being late for work and dashed out of the door. Not even leaving you with a goodbye kiss.

  
Your sex life with Gavin has been pretty basic. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy your intimate moments with him. He was sweet, and gentle, and knew exactly what you liked. But it was always the same. Always in your bed or his, always the same positions, always after sex cuddles until he fell asleep. As much as you loved it, you craved more.

  
After your unsatisfying meal, you resign yourself to the sofa. Today was a particularly difficult day, and since Gavin was apparently busy, your only option was to distract yourself with mindless entertainment. The moment you reach for your TV remote, you are interrupted by someone pounding on the door. You jump at the sudden noise and turn to look at the intruding sound. It was too late for any packages, not that you were expecting something. You haven’t ordered any food, obviously, since you just ate. And you aren’t being loud enough to warrant any angry neighbors to your door.

  
You stand and quietly slip toward the front door; the last piece of defense protecting you from this unknown person on the other side. Nervously, you raise onto your tiptoes and peek out of the small fish-eye lens placed in the center of the door. A smile pulls over your lips when you see the familiar brown haired, amber eyed man in blue waiting for you. You unlock the door and throw it open.

  
“Gavin!” You cry and wrap your arms around his chest.

  
Gavin returns your embrace and buries his face in your hair.

  
“This is what you want right?” He whispers in your ear. “Corrupt cop role play?”

  
You take a step back and look up at him. He turns his face away and stares down the empty hallway. His face becoming increasingly more red with every passing second.

  
“You’d really do that for me?” You ask, pulling his hands into yours.

  
“Well, you want to try it.” He shrugs and looks down at his feet.

  
You take a step back into your apartment and clear your throat, setting the stage.

  
“Can I help you, officer?” You ask, placing yourself in your role.

  
Gavin shakes his nerves away and looks at you. His eyes a bit darker than before, and a hardened look forms over his features.

  
“I have a few questions I’d like to ask. Do I have your permission to enter the premises?” He asks, pushing your door open more.

  
“Uh, sure.” You say and step aside, giving Gavin room to enter the apartment.

  
You are silently thankful that you had the mind to keep your place clean while Gavin was away. Gavin glances around the place, but keeps his thumbs hooked into his utility belt.

  
“Where were you the night of the tenth?” He asks, whirling around on his heel and glaring at you.

  
“I was home. Alone.” You reply.

  
“Convenient you have no alibi.” He says moving closer to you.

  
You bite your lip and back yourself against your living room wall. He continues to advance toward you until he was too close for comfort. You shrink into yourself as he stares you down.

  
“I have it on good authority you weren’t at home. You were, in fact, committing a theft.” He growls, bringing his face closer.

  
“What theft, officer?” You turn your face from his warm breath dancing across your cheek.

  
“You stole my heart.” He answers, hooking a finger under your chin and turning your face to his.

  
Against your better judgement you snort, attempting to stifle a laughter. You body shakes, and you cover your mouth attempting to stop the chuckles from ruining the moment.

  
“What?” He asks softly, genuinely confused. “I was trying to make this romantic.”

  
“I don’t want romance.” You snicker. “Think of something else.”

  
Gavin releases your face and turns his in thought.

  
You smile at his handsome profile. His eyes dart around the room. The wheels of his mind churning, trying to think of something. He snaps if fingers suddenly and turns to face you, darkening his features once again.

  
“I have photographic evidence of you involved with the bank robbery down on First Street. Now turn around and place your palms on the wall. I’m going to frisk you.”

  
You comply with no questions asked and spin your body around. Gavin knelt on the floor and began patting up and down both legs. He returned to a standing position and moved his hands up to your waist.

  
“I’ve never frisked a woman before. We’re supposed to call a female officer.” He whispers, out of his role, in your ear.

  
“You’re doing just fine.” You whisper back. “Keep going.”

  
Gavin slid his hands further up your torso, his fingers slipping under your shirt and running over your silky skin.

  
“I might be able to overlook this, if you’re willing to do some things for me.” He says, pushing his hips into your backside

  
“I don’t want to go to jail.” You reply, pressing back into him.

  
Gavin lets out a quiet groan and nips at your ear. He tugs your shirt up over your head and leaves it dangling over your arms. With a gentle pinch on the middle of your back, you feel the band of your bra loosen. He pulls the bra away from your chest; the straps slipping down your shoulders. A breathy moan releases from your lips when his rough hands grab the sensitive parts of your chest. His lips aggressively attack your shoulder blades with fierce kisses while his fingers pinching each of your nipples. His knee pressing between your legs rubbing you slowly. You drop your head back onto his shoulder. Your chest heaves with each heavy pant you release. Gavin raised his head to your exposed neck. First running his tongue over the warm flesh, then sinking his teeth in deep. You yelp in surprise.

  
"I'm sorry! Did that hurt?" Gavin gasps and releases you from his grasp; taking a step away.

  
"Gavin," you sigh and turn to face him; your shirt and bra drop to the floor, "stay in character. If I don't like something, I'll shout Potato."

  
"Sorry. Do you want to continue?" He asks, scratching the back of his head.

  
"Yes, please." You reply.

  
Gavin steps forward, grasps both of your wrists and pins them to the wall behind you. He clashes his lips against yours, stifling your moans. Prodding your lips with his tongue, he forces its entry into your mouth. You whimper as his right hand slips down your body. He gently grabs your left breast, rolling his palm over the nipple. The cop releases your hands and lowers his head, placing kisses along the path to your chest. You drop your hand to his hair. His mouth making its way to your unattended nipple. He lazily rolls his tongue around your nipple while sucking at the soft flesh. Pulling off with a smack, he switches to the other side. Now free, his right hand trickles lower and dips under the elastic of your pants.

  
"Officer," you whisper heavily "you never told me your name."

  
Gavin stops his oral assault on your breast and looks up at you.

  
"You don't need to know my name." He growls back.

  
He stood and pinned you to the wall once more; both of your wrists held tightly by his left hand. His other hand pushes into your pants and begins to rub gingerly over your underwear. Another moan escapes you as his teeth dig into your neck. He continues to nip and suck at your throat for a moment.

  
Gavin removes his hand from your pants and grasps tightly into your rear with both palms. You gasp as he lifts you up; instinctively wrapping your arms around his neck. He slowly turns and carries you from the wall to your kitchen.

  
He lowers you carefully onto the island counter that separates your kitchen from living room area. His lips leave tiny wet kisses down your chest leading toward your stomach. You whimper and lace your fingers through his hair. Gavin hastily removes the bottom half of your attire. He pulls away from your grasp, and licks his lips slowly admiring the way you look. You suddenly felt embarrassed and vulnerable as his eyes drift over your curves. The position you were left in made it difficult for you to cross your legs to cover yourself.

  
Gavin clicks his tongue in a disapproving manner. Hearing a rustle, you glance at the man. He smirks at you raising the pair of handcuffs that were once hanging off of his belt. He grabs one of your legs and runs his fingers from your thigh to your foot. You winced when you felt the handcuff latch around your ankle with a quiet click.

  
“Shit, are they too tight?” Gavin asks, noting the look on your face.

  
You shake your head and raise your other foot to him. He nods at your hint and attaches the other half of the handcuffs around the ankle you rose. Pushing your legs up, he grumbles a command.

  
"Hold your legs."

  
You comply, wrapping both arms tightly around your thighs. Starting form your ankle, just below the steel cuff, Gavin pressed his lips into your skin and worked his way down to the place between your legs. His mouth is hot and wet and the scruff from five o'clock shadow on his cheeks scratches slightly. He catches your eye between the gap in your thighs; his amber orbs burning with lust, causing a whimper to escape you. He smirks at the sound and dips lower, out of sight.

  
You flinch at the unexpected feeling of his fingers running over the valleys surrounding your entrance. His pushes his middle finger carefully into you, then rotates his wrist so his palm faces up. He begins to move his hand agonizingly slow; his finger slipping nearly all of the way out, then back in, while he wiggles the tip slightly. You tip your head back and close your eyes to focus on the feeling of his hand working inside you.

  
After a few minutes, Gavin removes his finger. His hair tickles your thighs as he shifts his position. The empty feeling left by his finger is now replaced by a new sensation. You groan quietly as his tongue presses into you. His lifts his chin, dragging his tongue north to the button of nerves at the peak of your privates. He teasingly flicks his tongue over the sensitive spot and chuckles as you twitch in response.

  
Gavin pushes your legs closer to your chest, widening the gap between your legs. You open your eyes and catch him watching your reactions. A mischievous smirk pulls at the corners of his lips. Keeping his gaze trained on yours, his mouth encircles your clit; his tongue pressing and rolling around it. You pant and squeeze your eyes shut. Your right hand instinctively finds its way into his toffee brown locks; your left gripping the edge of the counter. Gavin presses your now unattended legs back with one arm, as they began falling towards him. His right hand returns to where it was before between your legs, working at a much faster pace. The grasp you have on his hair tightens, pulling hard as the pleasure builds steadily. Moans from you echo around the room as your toes begin to tingle and curl. One last flick of his tongue hurls you over the edge of ecstacy. You cry out and raise hips off of the counter as the orgasm blossoms through you.

  
Gavin stands, keeping a hand on your shaking legs to prevent you from falling. Taking a moment, he wipes his mouth on the arm of his sleeve and examines your pink cheeks and heaving chest. Your hands now lay over your head. A content smile plastered on your lips while your eyes lazily watch him while you come down for your high.

  
Gavin deftly unbuttons his shirt with one hand, exposing the white athletic shirt underneath. You reach towards him, and grasp your thighs again, relieving his hand from holding you. He shakes off his blue uniform top and tosses it to the side. Hands drop to the utility belt at his waist, removing one or two items, then removing the belt. He carefully lays the belt next to the sink, out of the way, but safe. You hear a soft clink of something hard and metallic being placed next to your rear. The key to the cuffs you assume.

  
Gavin unzips the front of his government issued uniform pants and carefully removes the throbbing erection. You bite your lip watching him stroke himself to full mast between the gap in your legs. He glances up at your face and offers you a loving smile.

  
"Stay in character." You say, reminding him.

  
"I am in character." He replies with a huff.

  
Gavin carefully rips open the condom wrapper and rolls the thin rubber over his length. He steps forward, grabs your left thigh tightly, lines himself up, and pushes the tip of his cock into your warmth causing a hiss to break free from between his teeth. He grabs hold of your legs and drapes them over one shoulder. To get your body used to him, he pulls back, then pushes in slightly deeper, until his pelvis brushes against you. His right hand comes forward and finds your nipple, gently twisting it while he finds a comfortable rhythm with his thrusts.

  
"Fuck, this feels so good." Gavin groans, shutting his eyes tightly.

  
He leaves small kisses along your calf before his thrusts start to increase in speed. A few more curses flutter from him, mingling with sounds of your moans. He drops his hand from your leg, snatches up the key from the counter and hastily uncuffs your feet. He spreads your legs, dropping the left one completely and letting the right slide down to his elbow. Pulling you more off of the counter, enables him to lean over you. His right palm presses into the cool marble countertop as his lips find yours. You claw at the material of his undershirt, pulling it up exposing his back. Swiftly, he pulls away and discards the material, tossing it over his head. He resumes kissing you, his tongue coiling around yours. You moan against him, an orgasm building more with each hard thrust he makes. Gavin gasps at the feel of your nails raking over his shoulders.

  
"Mmm, Gavin." You cry out, the pleasure bursting and rippling through you.

  
Gavin rides you through your orgasm. He bites his lip and speeds up his thrusts, his body trembling as he nears his release. A shudder ripples through him as he thrusts deeper and harder than before. Gavin groans into your neck. 

  
"Fuck, babe." He breathes, his body slowly rocks back and forth.

  
You tighten your arms around his shoulders and smile into his sweat dampened hair.

  
"I'm not done with you." He growls and pulls away from you. 

  
Gavin takes a step back. You sit up and give him a curious look.

  
"Bank robbery is a very serious offense." Gavin says, stripped off and tossing the used condom into the nearby garbage. 

  
He strokes himself hard for a second time. Once he was ready, his hand grip your wrists. He pulls you from the counter and picks up the handcuffs he had dropped on the floor prior. You bit your lip as he turns you around and yanks your arms roughly behind your back. He slaps the cuffs on each of your wrists and tightens them before turning you to face him once more.

  
His expression is dark and hungry for you.

  
Gavin lowers you to your knees and squeezes your cheeks to pry your lips apart. With one hand gripping your hair, the other guides his length into the wet cavern of your mouth. A breathy moan tumbles from his gaping mouth, his eyes flutter shut, rocking his hips back and forth.

  
Your rear sinks into your heels to keep you from toppling over while you work your tongue tirelessly around him, rubbing up and down his length and swirling over the tip. Gavin pushes himself deeper into your mouth, hitting your throat before pulling back out. A series of coughs follow, rattling your ribs. He does it a second time, slightly harder than before. You whimper around him, trying to control your breathing.

  
Trying your best to please him, you carry on with circling your tongue around him. His breathing is erratic, his thrusts are harder, the grip on your hair tightens as he continues. A string of saliva bridges the space between your mouth and the tip of his cock when he removes his twitching member for the last time.

  
Gavin releases your hair and pulls away from you. His bright eyes staring down at your swollen shining lips, wet from your saliva. He grasps under your arms and pulls you to your feet. His hands weave into your hair and a passionate kiss ensues, leaving you more breathless than before. You twist your arms, wanting to break free from the cuffs. He nips at your bottom lip and takes a step back.

  
"I hate to break character again, babe, but I only brought the one condom." He sighs.

  
"Gavin, you know I'm on the pill. We will be fine." You reply, taking a small step before him.

  
He rests his hands on your hips and touches his forehead to yours.

  
"You sure?" He asks.

  
You nod in response. Gavin slips his left arm under yours and wraps it tightly around your ribs. His right hand seizes your butt. He bends his knees and nearly throws you into the air. You quickly wrap your legs around his waist and lean into him. The cuffs jingle noisily with each movement. 

  
Gavin lines himself up and slowly lowers you onto his cock. He whispers a flurry of curses into your ear. It was the first time he had ever entered you without a condom and god damn did it feel good. Glancing to the right where a full length mirror is placed next to your front door, you can't help but notice the way the muscles in his arms move, showing off the strength he possesses. Your eyes drift lower. You bite your lip at the sight of Gavin thrusting in and out of you, your legs locked around his waist, his arms gripping you tightly leaving dimples in your skin.

  
“It’s hot, isn’t it? Watching us fuck.” Gavin asks with a groan.

  
Your eyes dart to his face in the reflection of the mirror. A seductive smirk sprawls across his features.

  
"You bad girls just love being fucked, don't you?" He breathes in your ear.

  
You release a moan as a reply causing Gavin’s smirk to widen. The grip of your legs begins to loosen. Between the pleasure building once more and the sweat making your body's slick, Gavin has no choice but you remove himself from you and lower you to the floor. You stand unsteadily on your feet. The actions of the evening has left you weak, and the night wasn’t over yet.

  
He grabs your hair tightly and presses your top half against the counter. One hand held your head down while the other slides down your back. He drags his nails over your rear and growls before slamming his length back into you. You cry out at the sudden intrusion, but it quickly dissolves into moans. His thrusts are hard; his body clashing against yours fills the room with the sound of skin slapping together. His nails dig deep into your hip. The cuffs clasped tightly to your wrists rattle with the motions. Gavin yanks your head back hard, just enough to raise it off the counter. You ball your hands into fists leaving little crescent indentations on your palms.

  
Your body clenches around him causing more curses to exude from his lips. He's close. So are you. Your senses dull, your body shudders, and a tingling sensation begins to form through your limbs. A third orgasm, stronger than the two before, explodes through you. Gavin groans at the feeling of you coming around him. He hunches forward, filling you with his seed. You can feel his hot breath on your back as he kisses between your shoulder blades lightly. He carefully pulls you off of the counter, a gentle smile resting on his features.

  
Gavin unlocks the cuffs. You turn, rubbing the red mark they left on your flesh. He takes your hands and kisses over the angry lines and gives you an apologetic look. You lay your head on his chest, listening to his heart is pounding loudly and his ragged breathing. Gavin wraps his arms around you and kisses your hair.

  
"Thank you, for doing this for me." You say quietly.

  
Gavin carefully lifts you from the floor. One arm around your back and the other under your knees, he hugs you to his chest, and starts heading into your bedroom.

  
"I love you and I'll do anything you want me to." He replies, setting you onto your bed.

  
You slip beneath the covers and hold your arms out to him. He smiles and slithers in next to you, embracing you once more.

  
"I've been trying to contact you a lot lately. Why haven't you answered any of my messages?" You ask, shifting just enough so you can lay your head on his shoulder.

  
"I've been really busy with work and, well, I needed time to think about this." He answers.

  
Gavin tilts your face towards his. His eyes hold a loving glow and a smile spreads over his lips.

  
"I'm happy you agreed to this. I was really worried you were mad at me for suggesting it." You admit.

  
"I would never get mad at you for being open and honest with me. And, it was actually pretty good. I might think about doing it again sometime." He says and presses his forehead against yours.

  
"I love you, Gavin." You whisper against his lips.

  
"I love you too, baby girl."


End file.
